The Last MOGD
by RiSaa 51217
Summary: Cerita untuk mengenang MOGD terakhir.. all about scout/RnR please?


**Hanya sebuah pengalaman saat mengikuti MOGDuntuk terakhir kalinya. All about Pramuka. Ehm! Dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya. Maaf kalo gak menarik.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Last MOGD**

**Pair : Sakura, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

Sabtu, 6 September 2014

Hari ini aku begitu sibuk. Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu aku dan teman-temanku sebagai Panitia kegiatan MOGD telah disibukkan oleh kegiatan MOGD yang akan dilakukan Sabtu ini. MOGD adalah Masa Orientasi Gugus Depan yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun sebagai sarana pengenalan siswa siswi baru kepada gerakan Pramuka. Aku Haruno Sakura, salah satu anggota Pramuka di Konoha Junior School. Kedudukanku di Pramuka cukup penting karena aku telah diberi tugas sebagai PH atau Pengurus Harian. Dimana kami, aku dan para PH lainnya bertanggung jawab atas terlaksananya kegiatan MOGD ini.

Sudah hampir sebulan kami mulai merencanakan kegiatan MOGD ini. tidak seperti MOS yang hanya terjadi selama kurang lebih seminggu. MOGD perlu persiapan yang lebih lama. Karena nantinya kami akan menginap disekolah seperti perkemahan PERSAMI. Banyak sekali yang harus kami persiapkan, salah satunya adalah yel-yel dan materi tentang Pramuka. Persiapan MOGD yang harusnya dipersiapkan selama sebulan harus kami kurangi hingga menjadi dua minggu karena ada sedikit masalah dengan pihak sekolah. Hingga pada akhirnya seminggu sebelum MOGD ini, aku dan para PH lainnya dibuat sibuk dengan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan sepulang sekolah nanti.

Pagi ini aku sudah diteror oleh kakak pembinaku yang menanyakan tentang kesiapanuntuk kegiatan MOGD nanti. Ahh.. membayangkannya membuat otakku panas. Karena beberapa PH sedang melakukan pelantikan Penggalang Garuda jadi disini hanya ada aku dan tiga PH lainnya. Namun diantara kami berempat, hanya aku yang seakan-akan dibuat pusing dan selalu diberondong pertanyaan oleh kakak pembina kami. Ahhh menyebalkan!

Pagi ini sudah berulang kali aku menghela nafas berat. Sungguh rasanya ingin menghilang dari bumi saja. Aku benar benar sangat kawatir dengan kegiatan MOGD yang akan dimulai siang nanti. Karena bisa dibilang persiapannya baru mencapi 75%. Uhhh.. jika saja aku tidak direpotka soal pemilihan Penggalang Garuda dan jika saja pemberitahuan dari pihak sekolah tidak mendadak, dan JIKA saja semua PH mau berperan aktif pasti persiapannya sudah 100%. Sayangnya semua hal itu hanyalah 'JIKA'

Keadaan pagi ini sudah cukup ramai karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.40. Namun yah.. masih banyak saja anak-anak yang berada diluar kelas. Meski hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol atau hanya duduk-duduk dikursi depan kelas. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan fikiranku sendiri aku sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang tengah berdiri tepat didepanku.

"Bagaimana persiapan MOGD?" Aku hanya bisa terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Langsung saja kutegakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya yang tengah menatapku datar.

Ah, biar kukenalkan dulu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu temanku yang juga salah satu dari anggota Pramuka. Tapi dia bukan PH sepertiku. Dia hanya anggota biasa. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia jadi PH sepertiku, haya saja Sasuke tidak suka mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan begini. Baginya menjadi PH itu sangat merepotkan. Ah, untuk hal itu aku setuju padanya.

"Ehm, begitulah. Aku lelah memikirkannya." Jawabku dengan nada lesu sambil menatapnya dengan lesu pula. Sasuke haya menghela nafas pelan dan berkata.

"Sudah jadi tugasmu kan? Jika tak sanggup harusnya dulu kau menolak jadi PH." Katanya dengan menatapku datar. Ah, perkataannya selalu saja mengusik hatiku sekaligus menyadarkanku.

" Aku tahu ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menjadi PH!" ucapku dengan nada cukup tegas dengan menatap matanya, kali ini tak lagi dengan tatapan lesu.

"Baguslah." Sasuke hanya berkomentar singkat kemudian mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Uh, jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" aku hanya bisa berseru sebal. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan pergi menuju bangkunya yang terletak dipojok belakang.

Uchiha Sasuke, entah sejak kapan aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan semuanya jika berhubungan dengan dia. Dia terlalu berbeda. Setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya memang agak kasar dan menyakitkan. Namun justru kata-katanya yang seperti itulah yang selalu bisa menyadarkanku kembali. Aku tahu dia tak pernah bermaksud buruk dengan kata-katanya. Dia hanya tak tau bagaimana memilih kata yang baik, dan akhirnya malah kata-kata yang terdengar menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah merasa terganggu denga kata-katanya. Aku justru selalu merasa senang. Dia selalu saja menanyakan hal ini itu yang mengangggu fikiranku. Dan akhirnya menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan menyakitkan untuk memerahiku, namun aku tahu maksud dari kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang terdengar kasar namun sebenarnya penuh dengan perhatian dan rasa kawatir. Entahlah, aku tak tahu ini benar apa tidak tapi aku selalu merasa dia memperhatikanku. Dan aku senang akan hal itu.

Hari sudah beranjak siang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30. Ah, syukurkah sudah waktunya istirahat. Jujur saja selama dua jam pelajaran membahas soal Fisika membuat otakku meledak. Uhh.. aku tidak kuattt!

"Saku! Ayo kekantin!" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ajakan Ino. Dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat lesu sekali sih..!" tanya Tenten. Aku hanya mentapnya dengan tatapan lesu dan berkata.

"Aku hanya memikirkan soal MODG nanti. Hahhh, bagaimana ini! persiapannya masih belum 100%" jawabaku dengan lesu. Hinata yang ada disebelahku hanya menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan memberi kata-kata semangat. Aku hanya terdiam meendengar kata-kata mereka. _**Haahh, kalian yang tidak merasaknnya bisa saja bicara dengan mudah. Lha aku?**_Kataku dalam hati sambil berdecih pelan.

Sungguh menjengkelkan! Istirahat siang tadi terasa amat-sangat menjengkelkan! Membuatku yang sudah meledak semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal. Mentang-mentang mereka hanya menjadi pendamping mereka seenaknya mau pulang kerumah dulu dengan alasan mau mengambil paralatan untuk kegiatan MOGD nanti. Apa-apaan itu! Dulu saat aku menjadi pendamping aku bahkan tidak pulang, dan sekarang mereka seenaknya saja bilang begitu! Benar-benar sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! Menyebalkan! Berulangkali aku menyalahkan mereka semua dalam hati. Yah..hanya dalam hati. Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya secara gamblang didepan teman-teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat sejatiku ini. Meskipun kini aku benar-benar kesal dengan mereka aku tidak akan setega itu untuk menyatakan secara gamblang didepan mereka. Walau aku masih sempat menyindir mereka.

"Ah, bagaimana ini nanti semua PH akan pulang.. hahh.. kenapa hanya ada aku yang tidak pulang. jadi nanti yang bertanggung jawab sampai mereka kembali hanya aku yahh.." ucapku dengan nada pura-pura lesu. Ahahah biar saja sekali-sekali aku ingin menyindir Hinata yang duduk disampingku yang memberiku respon.

"Bukankah Temari-nee nanti tidak pulang?" tanyanya dengan menatapku. Aku hanya memasang wajah lesu. Tanpa menatapnya aku menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Menurutmu hanya dengan diriku dan Temari maka semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai rencana. Mengurus 340 anak bukan suatu perkara yang mudah Hinata.." mendengar jawabanku membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Lagipula menyebalkan sekali! Kita punya banyak panitia dan pendamping. Ah! Khususnya pendamping! Tapi mereka semua tidak bisa membantu dan malah memilih pulang. mana tanggung jawabnya? Katanya anak Pramuka, mana buktinya?" ahahaha... dalam hati aku hanya bisa memberikan evillaugh melihat reaksi Hinata yang hanya mentapku dengan wajah bersalah dan diam. Tak puas dengan reaksi Hinata aku menghadapkan kusriku kebelakang sehingga menghadap kearah tempat duduk Temari yang berada tak jauh dibelakangku.

"Ne, Temari nanti kau tak pulang kan.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau satu-satunya pendamping kelas yang bertanggung jawab!" kataku dengan keras.

Namun Ino yang berada tepat dibelakangku menjawab dengan kata-kata yang makin membautku sebal. Jawaban yang bagiku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal dia seorang Garuda.

"Syukurlah kalau ada Temari, soalnya aku mau pulang, mau ambli baju ganti." Katanya dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Cukup sudah aku muak dengan keberadaan mereka yang membuatku semakin sebal dan uring-uringan tak jelas. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan menuju tempat duduk Temari dan Tenten. Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan kasar dan langsung bersandar pada pundak Temari. Dan mulailah aksi merengek-rengekku pada Temari. Ah, dari sahabat-sahabatku hanya Temarilah yag paling dewasa dan berpikiran seperti seorang ibu. Jadi aku sering merengek-rengek padanya.

"Huaa..bagaimana ini. aku takut dimarahi kak jiraiya! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang tidak pas dihatinya. Sementara persiapan MOGD saja bisa dibilang masih 75% padahal kegiatannya akan dimulai siang ini. aku harus bagaimana..." aku terus saja merengek-rengek pada Temari. Sementara Temari terus saja menengakanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membantuku.

"Tenanglah! Kak Jiraiya tak akan setega itu padamu. Lagipula MOGD tahun ini jadwalnya juga mendadak jadi bukan salahmu jika persiapannya belum sempurna." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Tapi tetap saja ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang atau salah akulah orang pertama yang harus bertanggung jawab. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Neji, Lee dan Shion serta Tayuya baru saja ikut seleksi Garuda bersama dengan dirimu dan Ino. Jadi hanya aku, Shino, Yuki, Naruto, dan Karin yang ada sebagai anggota PH yang bertanggung jawab. Sementara itu kak Jiraiya malah menugaskanku sebagai penanggung jawab utama karena kau tau sendiri bagaimana kinerja PH lainnya ." Cerocosku dengan panjang lebar. Aku benar-benar kesal sangat kesal. Dan salah satu kebiasaanku jika sedang adalah menyerocos panjang lebar seperti ini.

"OH ayolah sakura! Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Pramuka, tapi Temari yang mengerti saja akan jadi bingung jika kau menjelaskannya tanpa titik dan koma begitu!" tenten menanggapi dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, aku setuju dengan Tenten!" Temari hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui Tenten. Aku hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu menenggelamkannya didalam lipatan lenganku dimeja Temari dan Tenten. Berkali-kali aku menghela nafas sebal dengan keras hingga aku menyadari sesuatu tengah menepuk keras kepalaku.

"Uch! Sakit tahu!" seruku karena merasa terganggu. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan langsung terdiam begitu menyadari siapa yang menepuk keras kepalaku tadi.

"Kau terlalu berfikir berat! Jangan terlalu kawatir kak Jiraiya tak akan marah padamu!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata datarnya yang terdengar cuek bagi orang lain tapi bagiku terdengar sangat perhatian. Aku hanya memberengut tak jelas dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku.

"Kau tidak mengerti sih.." kataku dengan pelan. Meski teredam karena aku menyembunyikan wajahku dikedua lenganku ternyata dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Jawabnya dengan santai meski tetap dengan nada datar. Aku tahu dia mencoba meyakinkanku, tapi kali ini aku terlalu kawatir dengan kegiatan MOGD nanti siang.

"Sudahlah Saku, dengarkan saja kata Sasuke. Sasuke benar kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Cobalah sedikit santai seperti para PH lainnya." Temari ikut menanggapi dengan menepuk-nepuk pundakku perlahan. Aku hanya mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disampingku. Memang pandangan itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, tapi rasanya sangat lama bagiku. Saat aku menatap mata hitamnya itu aku merasa tenang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai respon.

Tak terasa kini hari sudah beranjak siang, siswa siswi yang tidak mengikuti MOGD dipulangkan lebih awal karena kegiatan MOGD akan dimulai siang ini dan berakhir besok siang, seperti sebuah PERSAMI, Perkemahan Sabtu Malam Minggu. Hanya anggota Pramuka saja yang masih disekolah untuk mempersiapkan MOGD nanti. Itupun tidak semuanya, karena sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk pulang dengan alasan tidak membawa perlengkapan MOGD karena jika dibawa dengan buku pelajaran pasti berat. Hahh.. bahkan para pendamping yang harusnya bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab atas adik-adik yang dibinanya ikut pulang. dasar, sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Bahkan beberapa PH yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar atas kegiatan ini juga pulang. Hanya beberapa saja yabg tak pulabg termasuk diriku. Semua perlengkapan sudah kupacking rapi jadi satu dengan buku buku sekolahku, yang akhirnya membuat tasku penuh dan berat. Enak sekali mereka bisa pulang kerumah dulu, bisa makan dulu atau mungkin mandi. Dan dengan mudahnya mereka melimpahkan tanggung jawab mereka padaku. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar mereka satu persatu jika bertemu nanti. Oh, sudahlah itu hanya akan membuang tenagamu saja Sakura, masih banyak urusan penting yang harus kau selesikan, jangan membuang tenagamu untuk meladeni hal tak penting seperti mereka.

Siang itu ditemani dengan Temari dan beberapa pendamping aku mulai membagi tugas untuk mempersiapkan hal yang belum siap di MOGD tahun ini.

Waktu terus berjalan. Setelah check in peserta kami semua melaksanakan ISHOMA, Istirahat Solat dan Makan. Dan setelah itu ada Upacara pembukaan MOGD dimana aku menjadi pengucap Dasadharma. Ah, meski sudah cukup sering menjadi pengucap Dasadharma sensasi seperti ini masih tidak bisa hilang. Detik-detik ketika aku akan mengucapkan Dasadharma selalu kuawali dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan dan nafas yang sulit kuhirup. Namun pada akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Syukurlah..

Setelah Upacara pembukaan, acara selanjutnya adalah Wide game, Cerdas Cermat dan pemilihan Putra dan Putri Teladan. Kini tugasku adalah menjadi salah satu pengawas di pemilihan Putra Putri Teladan dan dibantu oleh dua PH lainnya.

Acara terus berlanjut dan kini hari telah berganti menjadi sore. Aku dan beberapa PH tengah sibuk mengoreksi hasil test dari cerdas cermat dan pemilihan putra putri telada tahun ini. Tayuya, salah satu PH yang duduk disebelahku menanyakan beberapa jawaban padaku dan hanya kujawab dengan _'__**bukankah sudah ada kuncinya'**_ Sungguh aku cukup sebal dengan mereka yang terus menerus bertanya padaku, dan menyerahkan hampir semua tugas kepadaku.

"kan dirimu yang membuat soal ini. aku hanya tak mau terjadi kesalahan saat megoreksinya." Kata Tayuya dengan sedikit sebal. Aku hanya diam saja. Terlalu lelah,malas, dan sebal rasanya untuk menanggapai kata-kata Tayuya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga kini matahari telah tenggelam. Setelah melaksanakan giat diri, kami semua ISHOMA. Kini aku sedang duduk meyenderkan punggungku ditembok sambil memegang beberapa kertas hasil test perlombaan tadi. Ketika aku hampir saja menutup mataku seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Langsung saja aku menoleh dan kaget.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?" tanyaku dan menatapnya dengan wajah lelah. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku dan mengambil kertas yang kubawa.

"Apa ini hasil test?" tanyanya sambil melihat kertas yang dirampasnya dariku.

"Em!" aku hanya bergumam pelan dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau terlihat mengenaskan Saku." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan raut setengah mengejek. Aku hanya mencibirnya dan merengutkan wajahku.

"Biasa.. aku kan orang penting, Karena terlalu penting jadi aku sangat sibuk, karena itulah tampangku jadi begini." Kataku sedikit terkekeh padanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Sok sibuk" sementara aku kembali tertawa.

Tuhan, terimakasih telah menghadirkan sosoknya dalam hidupku. Bersama dengannya selalu membuatku merasa beban tembus pandang dipundakku terangkat.

Kami berdua terus saja bercanda, maski Sasuke hanya berkomentar pendek dan hanya aku yang menyerocos panjang tapi aku sangat senang. Hari yang melelahkan itu seakan hilang saat dia bersamaku dan aku tertawa bersamanya.

Hari telah beranjak semakin malam. Setelah upacara unggun gembira terlaksana dengan lancar, kini saatnya aku melihat Pensi, Pentas seni, dari tiap-tiap kelas bersama dengan para pendamping, pembina, pengurus, para alumni, dan para peserta MOGD. Beberapa guru dari sekolah juga yang luas itu kini menjadi padat dan sempit karena ratusan orang yang memadatinya. Saat itu Neji memintaku menjadi MC pensi berasama dengannya. Namun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah dan menyerahkan _microphone_ pada Kin, salah satu pendamping, untuk menggantikanku. Aku hanya duduk bersama dengan penonton lainnya dan mulai melihat pensi. Ah, aku ingin sedikit bersantai. Kulirik Sasuke yang berada tak jauh disebelah kananku. Dia tampak berbica dengan Kiba dan Suigetsu. Hah, kenapa setiap melihatnya aku begitu bahagia.

Aku begitu senang hingga tak menyadari suatu hal yang nyata tekah menghadangku didepan. Hal yang telah menyetop kebahagiaanku dan memintaku untuk memilih jalan lain menuju kesedihan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas saat ini Matsuri, kekasih Sasuke sedang duduk disebelah Sasuke dan dan berbicara singkat dengan Sasuke. Hanya senyum kecut yang terlukis diwajahku ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke untuk Matsuri. Tatapan yang terlihat lembut dan sayang. Dan senyum itu, bahkan dia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu didepanku. Segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan buru-buru mengajak Tayuya yang ada disebelahku untuk bicara.

Pensi masih saja terus berjalan dengan hiburan-hiburannya, namun aku sudah tak lagi menikmatinya. Fikiranku terus-menerus melayang kepada Sasuke dan juga Matsuri. Sungguh aku begitu membenci perasaan ini. padahal sudah berulangkali aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa rasa yang kumiliki pada Sasuke hanya sekedar teman namun perasaan ini makin lama makin memberontak.

Karena sudah tak bisa menahannya aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan pergi untuk berpindah tempat. Bisa kulihat Akari dan Sizune-nee yang sedang duduk bagian depan, langsung saja aku pergi ketempat mereka. Akari dan Sizune-nee adalah sahabatku yang juga sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku. Ingin rasanya aku menceritakan kegundahanku pada mereka berdua, tapi aku tak bisa. Akari adalah teman baik Matsuri. Sebagai seorang sahabat aku tak mau membuatnya menjadi bingung karena harus memihak diantara kami berdua, antara aku dan Matsuri, jadi kuputuskan diam saja meskipun Sizune-nee berkali-kali menanyakan tentang diriku yang diam.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat, mereka yang tampak begitu serasi. Kumohon ijinkan aku untuk menyerah dan berhenti sampai disini. Meskipun aku mengucapakan hal itu dalam hati tapi aku juga yakin bahwa kenyataannya aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau untuk melakukannya, hatiku masih terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan sosoknya. Namun aku telah memutuskan sesuatu, aku tidak akan menganggu hubungan mereka ataupun membantu hubungan mereka.

Setelah acara pensi berakhir, kami semua harus tidur. Hanya beberapa pengawas bagian keamanan dan beberapa pembina yang belum tertidur untuk berjaga-jaga. Sementara aku dan para PH lainnya lagi-lagi mendapat pekerjaan. Seorang siswa baru saja dibawa masuk karena terserang maag. Setelah beberapa saat mengobatinya Kak Jiraiya memninta kami untuk tidur, dan berkata bahwa jadwal besok masih padat. Karena kepalaku yang sudah sakit dan tubuhku yang sakit semua aku memutuskan untuk menidurkan tubuhku didekat Tayuya. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun dengan badan yang terasa sakit semua. Saat terbangun aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sebuah selimut membungkus tubuhku. _**'oh..jelas saja aku tidak kedinginan'**_ ucpaku dalam hati. Kulihat Tayuya dan Shion yang berada disampingku sudah terbangun, karena penasaran dengan pemilik selimut ini jadi kutanyakan saja pada mereka berdua.

"Tayuya, apa ini selimutmu?" Tayuya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Mungkin dia masih mengantuk. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Shion. Gadis yang sudah bersiap untuk berdiri itu ternyata juga tengah menatapku.

"Itu milik Sasuke." Kata Shion singkat sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan aku yang terdiam bersama Tayuya yang kembali tidur.

Sejak kejadian pagi tadi aku hanya mencoba untuk diam dan tak menghiraukannya. Entah perasaanku saja atu memang benar, tapi sejak kata-kata Shion tentang selimut pagi tadi gadis itu jadi lebih pendiam padaku, bahkan terkesan menjaga jarak. Kenapa? Hahh..aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku berjalan masuk kelapangan untuk melihat sisa-sisa api unggun tadi malam, dan disana aku kembali menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk didekat bara api unggun yang masih mennyala bersama Deidara dan Suigetsu. Sepertinya mereka tengah menghangatkan diri.

"Pagi" sapaku kecil pada mereka.

"Pagi Sakura! Waw kau baru bangun tidur ya. Kau terlihat sangat mengenaskan" Deidara menanggapi sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tidak! Aku sudah bangun dari tadi!" jawabku dengan cemberut. "Sedang apa kalian?"

"Hanya sedang menghangatkan diri, kau mau ikut Saku? Baranya masih menyala dan hangat" tawar Suigetsu padaku. Aku hanya diam dan duduk diantara Suigetsu dan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu kedinginan." Ujarku pada mereka.

"waw, benarkah? Semalam aku sangat kedinginan karena hanya tidur dengan selimut jacket dan alas tikar didepan kelas. Sungguh mengenaskan." Ucap Suigetsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidur di aula tertutup bersama dengan PH yang lain. Ada para alumni dan pembina juga." Kataku sambil mendekatkan tanganku ke bara yang masih menyala dan menggoyang-goyangkannya agar terasa hangat.

"Kalian PH enak sekali.." Deidara menjawab sambil mencibir.

"Apanya yang enak Dei, kau tidak tahu susahnya sih!" kataku dengan masih terus menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tanganku.

Belum sempat Deidara menanggapi perkataanku Karin dan Shino datang dan meminta Deidara dan Suigetsu membantu mereka mencari petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Dan tinggalah aku dan Sasuke disana. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Aku masih saja terus menggoyang-goyangka tanganku didekat bara api, sementara Sasuke sibuk melihat-lihat _handphone_nya. Karena tak tahan dengan aksi diam-diam ini aku bertujuan untuk mengakirinya sekaligus menanyakan tentang selimut tadi pagi.

"Ehm, Sasuke.." aku memanggilnya pelan. Sasuke memasukkan _handphonenya_ ke saku jacketnyadan menatapku.

"Ano, soal itu.. selimut yang itu, apa itu benar-benar milikmu?" tanyaku dengan agak gugup. Sasuke hanya menatapku sejenak sebelum ia menjawab.

"Iya, kau kelihatan sangat kedinginan karena itu kuberikan saja selimutku."

"Ehm, terimakasih.." setelahnya Aku hanya terdiam dan tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kami sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi karena harus menyiapkan perlengkapan kegiatan berikutnya.

Pagi itu diisi dengan acara jalan sehat dan senam pagi. Lalu ada perlombaan yel-yel juga sebelum akhirnya upacara penutupan MOGD dilaksanakan. Setelah upacara penutupan MOGD dilaksanakan saatnya untuk pemberitahuan kepada kelas-kelas yang dirasa menajdi keklas terbaik. Dan penyerahan piala serta piagam penghargaan pada kelas-kelas terbaik oleh para pembina. Jeritan dan sorakanpun mengiringi terlaksananya kegiatan itu. Beberapa siswa dan pendamping sempat menangis karena rasa tak percaya bahwa kelas mereka termasuk dalam kelas-kelas terbaik. Aku haya bisa mengukir senyum tulus. Rasanya sangat senang saat melihat wajah gembira mereka.

Kini telah tiba waktunya untuk salam perpisahan. Semua peserta MOGD menyanyikan lagu Sayonara dan saling berjabat tangan. Semua anggota Pramuka yang menjadi panita, pendamping maupun para Pembina berdiri membentuk barisan rapi, sementara siswa dan siswi baru saling berbaris secara rapi dan mulai mengantri untuk saling berjabat tangan dengan kakak-kakak yang telah menjadi pendampingnya selama masa pra-MOGD sampai waktu MOGD ini.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirku ketika aku berjabat tangan dengan Konohamaru, tetangga kecilku, yang juga mengikuti MOGD ini, aku mengucapkan selamat atas ulang tahunnya. Jika kalian bertanya darimana aku tahu, aku tahu dari kartu identitas yang dia pasang dilehernya. Dan senyumku terus saja bergulir hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

Tangan ini, tangan yang sering menepuk kepalaku, yang sering menarik lenganku, dan tangan yang sering ia ulurkan untuk membantuku, menopangku, dan menyemangatiku, tangan itu juga sering dia gunakan untuk menangkapku yang mungkin sering terjatuh dalam lubang keputusasaan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menggenggam tangan ini. namun satu yang selalu kusadari dan tak pernah hilang. Tangan ini selalu terasa hangat dan lebih besar dari tanganku, meskipun lebih kasar dari tanganku. Genggaman tangan yang hanya beberapa detik itu entah kenapa terasa begitu lama bagiku.

Setelah acara sayonara selesai, aku bercanda dengan Tayuya, membicarakana bagaimana cara Naruto tidur atau Shino yang air liurnya menetes. Ahaha membayangkanya membuatku tertawa begitu keras. Namun tawaku langsung berhenti begitu melihat siapa orang yang tengah berada didepanku. Sasuke menyodorkan kembali tangannya padaku. Entahlah apa maksudnya tapi aku menerima kembali uluran tangannya dan kami kembali bersalaman dengan senyum canggung yang masih menghiasi bibirku.

Ingin rasanya kugenggam tangan itu lebih lama, namun aku sadar tangan itu sudah terlebih dahulu digenggam oleh tangan lain dan aku harus melepaskan tangan yabg kini tengah berada dalam genggamanku.

Setelah acara sayonara ada acara photo bersama. Beberapa dari teman temanku sibuk mengatur gaya gaya mereka sementara aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat gaya gaya aneh itu dan ketika mengetahui bahwa ini hanya foto resmi mereka semua langsung bersorak kecewa.

Ketika kak Jiraiya mulai menghitung mundur aku segera merapatkan diriku pada Temari yang kebetulan ada tampak tersenyum manis memandang kamera. Sejenak kulihat siapa siapa saja orang yang berada didekatku dan aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Sasuke yang ada didepanku dengan posisi duduk bersama dengan yang lain.

Ah, setidaknya difoto ini kami akan selalu terlihat dekat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tersenyum bahagia.

_**Masa MOGD terakhir yang kuakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.**_

.

.

END...

**A/N : ehehhe jumpa lagi sama Risaa. Maaf kalo lagi lagi Risaa bikin cerita yang gak jelas kyak gini. Maaf banget..(nunduk 380****o****)**

**Sebelumnya Risaa mau minta maaf buat yang kemarin minta Risaa bikin dengan fandom selain naruto. Risaa masih belum bisa bikin karena belum nemuin fandom yang cocok, tapi Risaa bakal usaha buat segera nulis dengan fandom lain..**

**Risaa nulis ini dalam keadaan yg gak tepat banget. Dalam keadaan mules luar biasa dan juga ngantuk. Risaa sengaja gak ketoilet kerena nanti klo mules ilang risaa malah makin ngantuk aja, padahal cerita ini udah harus jadi besok meskipun pada akhirnya updatenya telat juga.**

**Cerita kali ini Risaa ambil dari pengalam MOGD terakhir risaa sabtu kemarin. Hueee... jadi pengen nangis klo keinget kenyataan bahwa itu MOGD terakhir risaa. Cerita inibisa dibilang real lifenya risaa meskipun ada yg diedit. Risaa mohon maaf kalo gak menarik dan memuaskan. Kalo ada pembaca yang bingung dengan hal hal yg risaa tulis bisa tanya di kotak review atau pm. Nanti risaa kasih tau deh..**

**Sekali lagi risaa mohon maaf yg sebesar besarnya. Makasih banget buat para pembaca yg udah mau mampir walau gak review. Disini risaa menerima semua kritik dan saran yg sifatnya membangun jadi ayo review.. :-D **

**Ok! Jangan kapok sama cerita cerita risaa ya.**

**Salam.**

**Risaa**

**10, September 2014. **

**14.01 WIB**


End file.
